The invention lies in the field of landing gear for aircraft, in particular freight aircraft and commercial aircraft. In this area of use, various, partially inverse, optimization criteria have to be met. For example, landing gear of this type and therefore wheel bearings are loaded only briefly in relation to the overall operating period of the aircraft but, in these phases, are extremely highly loaded. During these loading phases, the wheel bearings must operate with the maximum reliability, absorb extreme forces and torques—for example during the braking operation following the landing—and must nevertheless be as lightweight and as low-maintenance as possible.
With regard to the maintenance, in particular to the bearing and brake inspection/renewal, it is desirable to be able to use standard bearings but nevertheless to implement a high level of integration and to provide the simplest and most compact subassemblies.
Against this background, the object of the present invention consists in providing a wheel bearing for aircraft which has a long service life and reliability with the smallest possible number of individual parts and provides subassemblies which are simple to handle and to mount or dismount.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a wheel bearing having the features of patent claim 1.